


You're Probably Fine

by a_space_pony



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_space_pony/pseuds/a_space_pony
Summary: Climbing up a mountain is easy (kind of).Climbing back down a mountain... well...





	

Your legs carried you up the mountain, past looming trees and over rushing streams. The sun lowered itself under the horizon as you kept walking. You had been walking for hours, it seemed, but your destination still wasn’t in sight. A drained sigh escaped you.

With your breaths distracting you into a false sense of security, your mind freely wandered. You thought about why you were doing this, why you were climbing up this cursed mountain, why you had left everything behind. And your brain refused to give proper answers. You could hear your younger self echoing in your head. _“Because.”_

“Stupid…” you heard your present, still-as-dumb self mutter. The word traveled through the forest mockingly. “Climbing Mount Ebott out of spite… _stupid…”_ You faintly realized that you were talking to yourself, but the idea didn’t seem so absurd at that moment. In fact, it was quite therapeutic. Maybe you really were going insane.

It was only when you couldn’t see your own hand in front of you that you recognized the _true_ stupidity of your actions. Night was darker than you had first anticipated, and the flashlight you brought along with you only made everything scarier. You decided not to use it, too afraid of what you might see in the pitch black. Your decision still stood, even as you had a heart attack every time an unseen twig snapped under your foot and even when your eyes started to ache from the shadows that clung to every surface.

Owls hooted in the distance… or maybe not? You honestly couldn’t tell how far away they were, since everything in that wretched forest felt like it was right next to you. Even the moon looked like you could reach out and grab it.

 _The moon._ You stopped in your tracks, staring up at it in horror. There weren’t as many trees where you were now, so the ginormous, white ball was staring directly back at you. The thought crossed your mind. _I’m at the top._ To make sure you were right, you glanced around and _yes,_ you were as high up as you were going to get. Any further up and you were certain you’d slip on the slush and ice, probably cracking your head open in the process.

You did it, somewhat. A wave of relief and success flooded your senses. You smiled into the darkness, silently daring it to scare you now. You felt untouchable, unbeatable, _invincible._

And then the moment passed, and you were sucked back down to Earth. Spooky, gloomy, and eerie Earth.

Now… how were you going to go back? If it took you that long to hike up… then…

“Crap.” Your legs were almost literally jello, so sore that you could barely stretch them. If you went back now, you could trip and fall from mere exhaustion, and who knows what you could smash your head into? A boulder? A tree? A _bear_ _?_ The idea sent chills down your spine.

Or maybe that was caused by the freezing winter air, combined with the snow that chose that minute to sprinkle down. It landed on your bare arms, melting instantly. The night could not get any better, could it? There wasn’t much left to lose, you reasoned. Starting to walk back now was your best choice.

Probably.

And so your legs carried you, down the mountain, slowly but surely. A barely noticeable skip began to appear in your step as you sauntered, oozing confidence that you didn’t know you had. This was an experience you’d remember, you knew. A smile split across your face, one of those unstoppable grins that your friends feared. You could take on anything.

One step was all it took.

You raised your foot, no different than any other time, and then you lowered it, onto solid…

_Nothingness._

Your heart clenched, your stomach twisted, your organs flipped with black terror, you _screamed,_ your arms flailed and then you finally _fell._

...

“Howdy!”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh... i could write more? if you want? possibly? (probably not honestly but you know, i could try)  
> p.s. COMMENTS REALLY LOVED


End file.
